


未知生活 The Unknown Life

by 安提克莱布 (Sherry_Troyard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Troyard/pseuds/%E5%AE%89%E6%8F%90%E5%85%8B%E8%8E%B1%E5%B8%83
Summary: 实验性写作，创造角色后随机发展故事；所以是未知生活。白子熙视角 @Chaos ，林旸视角 @不格列翁 。
Relationships: 林旸/白子熙





	1. 酒吧大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 不会敲代码的主唱不是好的摇滚主唱 · 林旸 × 不会怼人的斯文人不是好的室内设计师 · 白子熙

**白子熙**

我叫白子熙，性别男，在一家设计工作室上班，今天也是赶地铁早高峰的一天。或许你会问我为什么不开车，谁他妈想不开在早高峰开车？浪费时间又浪费油。

被人挤出了地铁站后，我终于能呼吸一口新鲜的空气了。我上班的地方离地铁口很近，是寸土寸金的CBD里的黄金位置，为什么福利这么好？因为老板的老公很有钱，我的老板是个同性恋，他有个建筑师老公，极其有钱的富二代。他老公在这里开了一间建筑公司，回头也帮他在旁边开了一家室内设计工作室，美名其曰夫妻搭配干活不累。反正这口狗粮我是被迫吃了，我总不能和钱过不去。

前天工作室完成了一个大项目，接下来一连好多天也不会这么累人了。打卡，泡好咖啡，打开电脑，摸鱼。是的，一般情况下，空窗期就是如此。

结束了一天的工作后，几个同事表示一起去酒吧玩玩，作为一个社畜，酒吧这种地方，偶尔来一下很正常啊！

于是我们叫了车，一起去了一家新开的酒吧，这家酒吧为了热场子找了个摇滚乐队，从我们进门开始就一直唱，返场再返场，也不知这主唱嚎了这么久，嗓子撑不撑得住。等到乐队下台，我的耳朵已经濒临爆炸了。反正我这人不是很了解，这种如同噪音一样的音乐为什么这么多人喜欢。整个吧厅里弥漫这烟味、酒味和吵杂的音乐，我喝了几杯酒就顶不住了，连忙出门透透气。

酒吧开在政府新规划的一处商业地区，这片地听隔壁搞建筑的人说，是他们的一个总工带头的，当初上报了四五个方案都被规划局打回，整得他们在公司加班了两个多月，不少人都要在公司住。我当初没少为他们流过鳄鱼的眼泪，我一个搞室内设计的起码只是要应付一下甲方爸爸，甲方爸爸的要求太傻逼还能编点借口骗一下，这群被规划局搞死的人还真的是有理没地说，人家官字两个口，说不行就是不行。

因为是新开的商业区，周围都没怎么建好，一片黑，我也不敢随便到处乱走。好就好在酒吧旁边有个广场，那里还有几个人走动。于是我就去了广场散散步，没走几步，就听到一个男人对着一棵树唱着英文歌，我一看他的穿着，卧槽，这不就是刚才在酒吧里的乐队主唱吗！讲真，他刚才在台上时一堆廉价的舞台特效，我根本就没看清他长什么样。现在看来这人虽然穿得骚包，但长得挺帅的，怎么就想不开跑去唱这么奇怪的东西了，现在唱的几句英文歌比刚才唱的那一堆好多了。

可能是我盯着他看太久了，他好像察觉到了我，我连忙转过头，随意逛两下，回了酒吧。后来我和几个同事喝酒喝到凌晨，一群人约了网车回家。

**林旸**

我叫林旸。森林的林，旸乌的旸。得益于此，我组建了一支名为“暴晒高树”的乐队，以此纪念我日日被电脑辐射烘烤至死的脑细胞。

老麦叫醒我后形容我趴在电脑桌上睡得像只流口水的猪。我大声反驳：“流口水怎么了，又没打鼾影响你，还是你觉得你是桌子被我玷污了？”

“操，别来恶心我。”

“那烦请您理解一下通宵维护的痛苦。大早上叫醒我干嘛？”

“日上三竿了大哥，”老麦冲我翻了个白眼，“我看你不是像猪，你就是个猪。乐队晚上有演出下午要排练，醒了赶紧跟我走人。”

最近“暴晒高树”在附近的酒吧有驻场演出。老麦身为鼓手兼乐队经纪人，以及我的公司合伙人，使唤我做牛做马的意识异常强烈，丝毫不顾及我是在他隔壁床陪他睡了四年的舍友。

我从办公室一侧拿起我的贝斯——我是乐队的主唱兼贝斯手。这个搭配显然很奇怪，除了披头士的保罗·麦卡特尼，我还没有见过哪个出名的抱着贝斯的主唱；刚开始乐队默默无闻，老麦安慰我，也许有一天我也能成为麦卡特尼。

而我建议他改名麦卡特尼，然后认我当爸爸。

到酒吧的时候，吉他手正默默坐在台边给她的Gibson调音。我向她打招呼：“阿陆，你的研究课题怎么样了？”

“我迟早要黑了导师的电脑让他知道我的厉害。”看似人畜无害的陆师妹当上研究生后暴躁程度日渐上升，演出结束时常有砸吉他的陋习；老麦看着她遍体鳞伤的破琴，叹气次数有增无减。

调试设备的间隙，我把今晚的歌单定了下来：把最近写的新歌拿出来试试水，表演保留曲目，翻唱Green Day的几首经典。老麦转着鼓棒看向我：“你前几天不还在唱Grunge，今天怎么突然积极朋克？”

“嗓子疼。”

阿陆很不爽地翻了个白眼。

有人在演出快要结束时突然出现在舞台前。他高高瘦瘦，有张白净清秀的脸。

“有什么事吗？”我正在喝水休息，准备唱完最后一首就回家补觉。他露出了一个拘谨的微笑：“我来点歌。”

我有点好奇：“说来听听。”

“……情歌。”

我差点没把刚喝下去的水呛出来喷他一脸。

“范围太广了，我不……”

“那就英文的。”他看起来也不太好，脸上的假笑摇摇欲坠；其实他这身衬衫西裤的造型跟酒吧很不搭，我莫名想。

“行。”我回头朝我的伙伴们喊，“最后一首改Wonderwall，别跟我说你们不会弹。”

“三和弦？”这是阿陆。

“今晚唱绿日不是绿洲啊？”这是老麦。

“我说改就改，别那么多废话。”我看了一眼台下的人，对他讲，“站在这别动听我唱完，这是给我的报酬。”

他茫然地点点头。

> “……
> 
> I said maybe
> 
> You're gonna be the one that saves me
> 
> And after all
> 
> You're my wonderwall
> 
> ……”

他的神色淹没在酒吧喧闹的灯光里，但我偏偏觉得他耳朵红了，脸也红了，明明眼睛里都是想要拔腿就跑的慌乱，还是站在台下任凭我盯着他唱完了整一首歌。

那一刻我对曼彻斯特流氓们的敬佩之情油然而生：好的歌曲真是能穿越时空打动人心啊！

“今晚的演出到此结束，感谢大家来捧场！欸你还不走？”扩音器将我不经意的话传到了各个角落，某位来点歌的倒霉鬼不慎成为了诸多视线的焦点。我连忙把麦放到地上，蹲下来向他做了个抱歉的手势。

“留个联系方式。”他咬牙切齿吐出这句话，伸出纸笔的手微微颤抖。我赶紧接过，唰唰地写下一串电话号码；想了想，又补了一句：

“大冒险还是大冒险？”


	2. 前女友会打来骚扰电话吗

**白子熙**

老板今天不知怎的，居然迟到了，虽说平常他也会迟到，但是今天特别不一样，他整整迟到了三个小时，回来的时候是他老公载的，走路还扶着腰，一瘸一拐的。新来的一个小姑娘不懂事，满是关心地跟老板说是不是腰闪了，要不要去医院。哇！是个狼人！小姑娘你没看见老板那脸色？再说下去就要杀人啦！当然，老板心情不好的原因不在我们，所以我们一般情况下是不会有什么事的。

中午午休的时候，我去食堂用餐，我们设计室是建筑公司旗下的，所以食堂大伙一起用，这也让我认识了好几个建筑方面的人。我去食堂的时候刚好他们也在，于是我就坐过去和他们一起吃饭。这群人说，他们半个月前把一个完成了的综合体方案拿去竞标，今天老板收到竞标成功的消息，开心地通知全部人晚上去玩。我一听这消息，就知道今晚有着落了，因为老板老公每次说通知全部人去玩，意思就是带上我们设计室这边的了。果不其然，下午老板就宣布晚上和建筑那边的人去吃饭了。

吃饭的地点在上次去的那家酒吧所在的新商业区，这家饭店是一家老字号的分店，主打本帮菜，味道不错，就是甜口了些。吃过饭，老板们带我们去酒吧玩，没错，又是上次去的那家酒吧，又是上次唱歌的乐队，还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的味道。妈的，希望他们别再唱上次那些噪音了。

幸好，老板们也不喜欢楼下吧厅的氛围，他们带我们去了楼上的包间，楼下的人是看不见楼上的，但楼上的人可以透过窗户看到下面的舞台。我们叫了十几扎冰啤酒，又叫了五六瓶威士忌，接着开了不少白兰地。我怕醉酒，没跟他们继续喝，跑到一边跟人玩真心话大冒险，玩着玩着，连老板们也加入进来。我今天运气真的不是很好，已经中招了好几次了，这不，又轮到我了，可怜我之前全选了真心话，这次必须选大冒险。大冒险的内容是去找一个人要他的联系方式。原本不是件很难的事，但是老板老公居然要我去问下面的乐队主唱要联系方式，这就很过分了啊！

可他是老板的老公，四舍五入就是老板，我能怎么办，只能是去了。

我走到台下，正思考着该怎么跟主唱说话，毕竟人家还在唱着，我甚至能感觉到我额前的青筋在跟着舞台的鼓点一起跳动。终于，他唱完休息了，我走过去跟他说我要点歌，他问什么歌，我想来想去也不知道唱什么好，干脆就说情歌。他想要拒绝，我想起他上次在广场唱的那首英文歌，跟他说唱英文的。最终，他同意了，但是要我站在下面听完。

操，什么狗东西，要不是有所求，老子才不想鸟你。我站在下面听他唱着一首温柔动人的歌，歌唱了什么我不知道，反正被人这么围观我都要原地蒸腾了。等他好不容易唱完，我的周围已经站了不少人。他见我没走，蹲下身问我怎么还在这；我把准备已久的笔和纸递给他，让他留下联系方式，他毫不犹豫地写了电话，眼神里有些奇怪的了然。我十分尴尬，之后才在纸上看到了他的留言。

我拿着那张纸条回到包厢，同事怂恿我打电话，我被逼着打了那电话，电话没人接，于是他们就说我被骗了。说实话，人家也不会把真的电话号码给你吧，毕竟都不认识，唉，一群傻逼。

后来一群人又打打闹闹，我又被灌了不少酒，回到家时已经很迷糊了，虽然酒精麻痹了我的大脑，但是我还保持了最起码的意识，突然听到手机响，草他妈的，谁半夜三更打我电话！我接通电话，哑着嗓子喂了一声，对方没有回应，我又问了几声，行吧，不理我，我一手按了挂断，该死的骚扰电话。

**林旸**

“压轴表演你他妈让我弹三和弦？”阿陆几乎是把啤酒砸在桌子上的，“没有针对诺有缸和Oasis的意思，但是三和弦？我的solo说没就没了。林旸，你能不能有一次不这么色迷心窍。”

“我这是阻止你发疯砸琴。”我转移话题。

老麦操着一颗老父亲的心加入劝说队伍：“你把大G砸坏了乐队可没法演出，算哥求求你，心疼一点，咱俩可没闲钱给你买新的……”

开启了话痨模式的老麦是阿陆的克星；我无奈地看着他们，摇头笑笑。阿陆其实没说对，他虽然长得挺好看的，但我又不喜欢男人。

而且跟前女友分手不过是上上周的事。渣也要渣得有底线，空窗期一个月是对人生负责的基本原则，即食型恋爱谈多了伤身也伤心。

喝喝聊聊又至凌晨三点。老麦喝醉了，整个人昏昏沉沉地趴在我肩上大骂甲方操蛋，把系统打回来改了又改还没完，跟客户聊需求真他妈令人窒息；阿陆倒还清醒，让我先把老麦带回去，她女朋友在来接她的路上。

“凌晨了还让女朋友出门，师妹你也是个狠人。”

“反正她睡不着。”

妈的，直接下刀杀狗呗。我回瞪一眼以示愤怒，但还是嘱咐了几句“注意安全”之类的话，顶着困意叫来出租车把我们带回住处，费了九牛二虎之力才把老麦塞进车里。

进门的时候老麦还在叨叨叨些不知道什么东西。我实在是又烦又困，把他扔在沙发上便打算去洗漱睡觉，顺便习惯性查看手机上有没有新消息：好几通未知号码的未接来电。

前几天收拾房间，翻出了一些前女友留下的东西。也许是她想跟我一刀两断，所以换了号码；但又想把那些首饰衣服从我这要回去，才拉下脸来给我打电话。我留了短信回复道：

“你什么时候来我家拿？”

等到我躺在床上，信息还没显示已读。于是我拨通了电话想问个究竟，等待接通的过程中却两眼一闭，沉入梦乡。


	3. 先吃饭还是先逃跑

**白子熙**

伴着宿醉的头痛，我迷迷糊糊地去卫生间洗漱，今天是周末不用上班，我睡到十一点多才醒。下午三点钟有节健身课，没办法，我们这种秃头职业不好好锻炼猝死是分分钟的事。

我的房子在一个不错的商圈里，出门就有城市综合体，吃喝玩乐一应俱全。我记得当时是跟着隔壁搞建筑的一起买的，至少人家专业人员看中的房子应该不会太差。事实证明真的不错，一百三十平的实用面积，四房两厅，有两个景观阳台，一个服务阳台。我对房子做了改造，一个次卧改成了画室，与书房打通，书房与我的主卧打通。总之，我对现在的房子非常满意，虽然这房子让我现在还在还银行贷款，但这笔钱花得值。

综合体就在小区对面，我走个十分钟就到了。找了家在搞特价的日式拉面店吃午饭，在等餐的途中，我打开手机，发现多年来除了电信公司会投稿的短信信箱里居然多了一个不知名电话发的消息：你什么时候来我家拿？

这什么鬼嘛！发错了吧。我把这条短信删了，转头回去上网冲浪。

下午上完健身课，回家冲了个澡，还有一个多小时才到饭点，我便去画室画一幅速写。取景是上次和朋友一起旅游的一个海岛，我拍了一张海面的日出，这个构图简单，拿水彩很容易画一幅速写出来。我擅长的主要是素描和水彩，素描画起来很耗时，所以我一般画水彩，就算画糊了也还能看。

我画完一幅日出，天色已经完全暗下来了，拿起手机想叫个外卖，想起健身老师的叮嘱，只好默默地放下，去厨房看看有什么吃的。我做饭的水平也就那样，能吃，但是绝对不会想多吃。随便倒腾了几下，吃了就完事。

刚洗完碗，手机叮咚一声，是短信的提醒音，我看了一眼，还是个陌生号码，问：不来拿走我就扔掉了。

我看了一头雾水，这是灵异事件吗？这人还真是锲而不舍呢。

等我准备上床睡觉时，一个电话打了过来，是陌生号码，我看了一眼，和刚才发短信的似乎是同一个电话。我犹豫了一下，还是接了。

“我收拾好你留下的东西了，找个时间过来拿？昨晚喝多了，没留意你给我打了那么多次电话。”

我默默地听完他的唠叨，说：“大哥，你是不是打错了？”

“What the…不好意思。”

我还没吱一声，对方就挂了电话，听他的声音和英语口音，应该是那个乐队主唱。我脑子闪过一道白光，想起昨晚的大冒险，靠，饮酒误事！原来他给的电话是真的！

**林旸**

挂断电话的时候我正跟老麦在楼下的餐厅吃宵夜，手一抖，直接把手机掉进旁边老麦正埋头苦吃的叉烧饭里。

“操，我的手机！”

“林旸我日你大爷！你他妈发什么神经！”

“前女友接了我电话……”

“哈？”

“然后我发现他不是我前女友。”

“你他妈说话不要大喘气啊！”老麦激动地拿起他的饭碟想要砸我脸上；我激动地看着自己的手机还在叉烧里左右摇摆，下一秒就想挥拳让老麦冷静一下。

于是餐厅老板娘介入了：“你俩干啥子呢！俺这是吃饭的地方不是打架的地方！”

在众人灼灼的目光里，我们结束了这场还没开始的战斗。当然不是不敢打，年少气盛时我跟老麦在各种地方打过架，有次差点把校门口的小吃店砸了；不过成年人要有成年人的处理方式。我给老麦又点了一份叉烧饭附带一根鸡腿当赔罪，拿着油光满屏的手机扫码付款时暗中打算给老麦一个独自通宵肝系统的机会。

老麦啃着鸡腿满心欢喜，顺带关心了一下到底是谁给我打的电话。“那个点歌的。我没想到他会给我打电话。”并把看到未接来电时的心态复盘陈述了一下。

“你这个逻辑就不对。半夜三更会给你打电话的，更有可能是甲方爸爸跟你说出大bug了让你去处理。”老麦放下手里的鸡骨头，擦了擦嘴，“而且你哪来的脸敢保证那就是前女友给你打的电话，说不准你家那堆乱七八糟的东西是上上个混合上上上个前女友给你留下的。”

“滚。”

“所以你那么激动地挂断别人电话干嘛，真色迷心窍了又不敢相信？”

我真想敲开老麦的脑子看看里面是不是装个了循环输出“我的傻子”的程序。把一个素不相识的大男人当成了自己的前女友，并亲切地叫他来家里；如果老麦是一个正常人，他应该要感受到我的尴尬溢于言表。

毕竟这实在是有点像变态。

我决定不再跟老麦这个呆头鹅继续讨论下去；又考虑了一下自己的不当行为，觉得自己应该有所表示：

“把你当成了我认识的人，所以闹出了这样的误会。请你吃顿饭？”

阿陆告诉我附近商圈的综合体里有一家不错的餐厅，环境舒适，菜品好吃；缺点是预约的人很多。

“让你家大小姐帮忙预定个双人桌可好？”

“使唤我女朋友帮你做事有什么好处？”阿陆的声音从听筒冷漠地传来。

“给你换个拾音器。”

“成交。”

但到了餐厅，我发现阿陆的话并不准确：缺点明明是情侣太多。安静的环境配合上稍显昏暗的暖调灯光，暧昧满分，非常适合约会。

而不是赔礼道歉。

我从未如此盼望对方能放我飞机，不然我真的很怕他进到餐厅就怀疑我是来找他打飞机的……还没等我从胡思乱想里回过神，有人在对面落座了：“差点没认出你是那天那个骚包主唱。”

皮衣破洞裤哪里骚包了？

“你这白衬衫牛仔裤搭的，不知情的人会以为你跟我一样，是个民工。”

互联网民工也算是民工？

“这家餐厅我觊觎很久了不过很难约一直没机会来试试，有什么菜品推荐吗？”

讲道理，我也是第一次来。我突然意识到这个长着一张斯文败类脸的男人坐下后一直在滔滔不绝地说话，从讽刺我的造型到研究牛排到底要菲力还是西冷；虽然中间夹杂了一些提问，但他似乎没有给我回答的机会，也没有从一开始就自报家门。

这种自来熟又毒舌的人是真实存在的吗？

“我饿了。先点这些，希望他们赶紧上菜，”他合上菜谱，递给我，“对了，你提到的那个认识的人是谁？”

“我女朋友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Chaos ：  
> 白某的房子林某你买得起吗？  
> 


	4. 有借有还 再会不难

**白子熙**

本以为那小子知道搞错了就不会再来烦我了，没想到他脑子这么新奇，发短信说请我吃饭。我思考了一下，反正都被骚扰了这么久了，不吃你一顿太对不起我的耐心了，于是我同意了他的邀请。

好巧不巧，他挑的是我家附近的餐馆，我记得这家餐馆的室内装修是我们设计室的一个小姑娘给她朋友做的，专门给情侣量身打造的约会圣地。据说里面的菜品不错，但我一个单身狗去这种地方吃饭不是膈应吗？而且，这家店非常难约，我也就不想跟那些小情侣们争了。

我到餐厅的时候那人已经到了，穿着衬衫牛仔裤，没之前在舞台上穿得骚包，差点没认出来。我拿过餐牌，一边看，一边跟他说话，也不知他是怎的，一句都不搭理我，算了，管他呢。我好奇他为何一直缠着我打电话，便问他那个认识的人是谁；他说是他女朋友。

我一头的问号，嘿！这臭小子把我当他前女友了，瞧这样子，一看就是被女朋友甩了。虽然我没谈过恋爱，但是我有很多谈过恋爱的朋友和已经结婚的朋友，所以这些套路我熟得不能再熟。要不是他是个直男，我都要怀疑他是来约炮的。

我也不是那种喜欢戳人痛处的人，吃完这顿饭，走人就完事了。

我没再就这个话题说话，默默地吃着饭，偶尔在上菜过后评价一下卖相和味道，顺便忍不住对店里的装潢和设计发表了一点看法。茶余饭后，服务员把账单拿来示意结账，他看了一眼，表情非常尴尬，半晌问我：“你带钱了吗？”

我看着他微红的脸，莫名懂了什么，这小子不会没带钱吧？

他说：“我钱没带够，可能要麻烦你付一点。”

幸好不是没带钱。看他的样子是那种不常来这种餐厅吃饭的人，装修好，菜品好的店一般价格都不便宜。我看了一下账单，六百多，还行吧，不是很贵。

于是我拿手机把全款都付了。

一旁的服务员诡异地看着我，当着那个主唱面前跟我说：“你小心些，有种人就是仗着自己长得好看到处骗人。”

我对服务员微微一笑，没说什么。

服务员走后，那小子还没缓过来。我说：“加一下我的微信，回头给我转回来。”

他把二维码给我，我加了人，也没有多留，毕竟我跟他只是萍水相逢，至于钱不钱的，他应该是那种会还的人。

**林旸**

尴尬的第一要义，在于置自己于不仁不义之地。

有什么比请误认成前女友的男性吃饭但没带够钱更令人尴尬的吗？一旁的不知情人士还暗戳戳质疑你人品有问题。

抱歉，我暂时没有想出来。

所以我决定劝自己权当被夸了一句好看。

没心情回公司维护代码，也为了给在叉烧里游荡过的手机报仇，我给老麦发了条信息让他通宵自己干，启动哈雷回家。老麦不出意料地回了个“问候”我的表情包；凭我跟他多年交情，我熟练地视若无睹，毕竟大家半斤八两。

到家时我下意识看了看表，将近九点；后知后觉地意识到这顿饭维持了将近两个小时。对方无话找话的技能实在是过于熟练，从餐厅装潢到每一道菜都能发表他独特的看法，以至于这顿菜式繁多的晚餐耗时不短。“对方”——到现在我都还不知道男人姓甚名甚做甚，还欠了别人六百多块钱——给这场尴尬的戏剧画上了一个完美的句号。

但我还是想为自己辩白：我不是没有钱，我只是刚好入手了Fender的最新款J Bass外加一个新的Marshall音箱。

所以我现在银行卡里确实缺几个0。

这个月出粮还要等十天后，下一场商演时间未定。幸好乐队里有个隐藏的ATM机：

“阿陆，借点钱。”

阿陆快速回复：“滚。多少？”

“六百。”

“拾音器没到手我就得先贴你六百。”阿陆特地发了语音，语气平淡，没什么起伏；但陆姑奶奶葫芦里卖的什么药我是知道的：“加一张黑胶。”

“成交。”

跟着转账消息一起来的还有阿陆的八卦之魂：“所以你今晚的dating怎么样了？”

“Dating没有，打爆你的头可以有。慢着你故意的？”

“我什么都不知道。”

“师妹你黑胶没了。”我痛心疾首又冷酷无情地收回我刚说的话。

在一堆或技术流或猫猫狗狗或灯红酒绿的头像里找出那个家伙简直易如反掌：不知道在哪个海边拍的照片，夕阳下的侧身剪影在照片中央格外突出；更引人注意的是缺少备注而显示出的昵称：“赶图勿扰”。

怪不得他问我是不是民工。我突然想起大学时对面的宿舍楼恰好归属建筑学院，常年灯火通明，里头的人大概见过无数个凌晨四点的G市。于是我一边有些好奇地回忆对方发量是否充足，一边完成饭钱归还任务：

“名字？”

对方不解地发来很多个问号。

“我有备注真名的强迫症。”

“怪人。我叫白子熙。”

“等价交换。林旸。”

第二天上班前我到楼下小吃店打包了两份煎饼再进公司——果不其然，办公室里老麦正趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。我把煎饼放到他鼻子前左右摇晃：“嘿，上班打卡了。”

老麦睡眼惺忪，抬头看了下墙上的挂钟：“才八点半，我再睡会儿。”

“早餐凉了就不香了。”

“你小子想让我好好吃早餐就该跟我一起维护，而不是让我一个人忙活到三点。”老麦伸着懒腰打了个哈欠，接过我手里的早餐，“你昨晚干啥去了，下次再没说清楚就放我鸽子，我扣你工资。”

我淡定地啃煎饼：“你是不是忘了我也是股东。”

老麦翻了个白眼，接着突然想起了什么，神情严肃：“说起这个，办公室的租约快到期了。这几年盈利还可以，我打算扩大规模多招点人，顺便换个地方。”

老麦大学第二学位修了金融，总绩点第一拿的经济学学士毕业证，在我们这么个小公司兼任CFO绰绰有余；我运用有限的经济学知识翻阅财务报表后同意了他的意见：“行，不过新地盘你想好在哪了吗？”

“有个朋友介绍了附近商圈的写字楼给我，感觉还不错……”

老麦挠头，且脸上诡异地泛起微红；直觉告诉我不是因为楼下大婶的煎饼太美味：“有个朋友？”

某位话多且密的鼓手嗫嚅：“上次演出结束之后有人到后台跟我打招呼说想跟我认识一下。她刚好从事建筑行业，我之后询问了一下人家而已。”

“别否认了，你在泡妞。”

我笑眯眯地面对来自老麦的眼神伤害。


	5. 我们都是优秀的马克思主义者

**白子熙**

“熙哥，跟你说个事。”

坐我旁边的小姑娘见没什么人，便撩我聊天。

“什么事？”

“我听建筑那边的人说，旁边那栋写字楼的13层找到接盘侠了。”

“13层？就是上次有人跳楼那个？”

“对。我还听人说，自从那个男的跳楼之后，那个地方谁租谁扑街。因为这事，物业把租金打了个五折，这不，又有人图便宜去租了。”

吃过这个瓜后没过两天，公司就来了客人——租了13楼的人。他们应该是看到公司的招牌，跑来咨询一下装修方面的问题，不过来得不是时候，老板跟他老公约会去了，只剩下我们这些跑腿的。我跟估价的张姨一起接待他们，我定眼一看，这几个人不就是上次在酒吧里唱歌的乐队吗？那个傻逼主唱在里面还特别抢眼，跟另一个眼熟的人勾肩搭背不知道在说些什么。现在的乐队这么高级了？要租黄金地段的写字楼练唱？

一番了解下，我算是知道了，原来他们是一群IT人员，996主要人群，刚租好了新的办公室，来这里是想要我们做个装修方案；乐队的事一句都没有提起过，大概是隐藏副业。我侧眼偷偷观察了一下那位站在外围旁听方案的林姓主唱，不知道在走什么神，甚至玩起了桌面上的小绿植。

张姨给他们出了几个档次的预估，负责人还真的抠门，想也不想，直接选最便宜的。

张姨一脸懵逼地看着我，我也是一脸懵逼地回望张姨。他们真的不用思考一下？真的没有一点点精神追求？都这样了要啥装修方案啊，自己买油漆刷个墙，放几张地毯铺个地不就完了吗？一千块封顶了。

张姨耐着性子，给他们介绍公司里的设计师，因为他们的要价太低了，老板自然是不在里面，只跟他们说几个我这样的常驻设计师和两个新来的设计师。

说了两个小时，最后，他们拿着一堆资料回去了，美名其曰，回去考虑一下。

当天晚上，我被林旸骚扰了，他在微信里不断地问我装修和设计的事情，最后我忍无可忍，一把把人拉黑了。神经病啊！都十二点了，还问！问的问题奇奇怪怪，不着重点，我又不是你的谁，可没义务跟你瞎哔哔。

我刚要扔下手机，一个电话打过来，我认不出是谁的号码，可能是工作上的，于是就接了，没想到又是林旸那家伙，还叫我放他出黑名单，我脾气都被他磨没了。

“你再骚扰我，你就是我黑名单里的黑名单。”

我挂了电话，躺倒在床。

**林旸**

“他们说那层楼有人跳楼自杀过。”

“每天自杀的人十双手都数不过来。你还是不是优秀的马克思主义无神论者了？”

“那装修的事你也不至于找个最便宜的方案吧。”

“把买新装备的钱算进预算里之后快成穷光蛋了好吗？还想不想全员MacBook了，还是林少爷你终于要屈尊向家里要钱赞助一下公司。”

“滚蛋，你爱咋咋的随你便。”我举手投降，走出会议室，懒得听老麦和COO继续在里面讨论钱和调度的问题，回办公室继续完成工作，好留出时间回家练琴。

正当我沉迷开发新功能，COO突然敲门进来示意有事：“阿旸，老麦说设计公司那边交给你联系哇。”

“肖肖，我一个搞技术的不懂这些。”我茫然地抬头应她。

肖肖挑眉：“可是老麦说你们俩有交情，你去联系方便点。”

谁和谁？

“老麦说你跟设计师可是唱过情歌的关系。”

我后知后觉地意识到肖肖口中的设计师是谁，并停止工作想要暴揍老麦一顿，但碍于有女生在场没有发作：“你别听他瞎说，我不认识白子熙那家伙。”

“噢，原来他叫白子熙啊。”肖肖给了我一个意味深长的微笑，“阿旸你没问题的，加油。”

我强忍抄起键盘冲去会议室的冲动：“麻烦你把老麦叫过来，我找他有点事。”

今晚找白子熙商量时，首先就要把“给CTO办公室加装隔音材料”落实了，妈的。

交涉并不愉快。

我在一个不存在的网站上输入一些类似“装修方案”“室内设计”的关键词进行搜索，查找结果十有八九跟我想象中的不一样——我想要的是一个完备的可参考需求文档，而不是不成形的模板。

搜索无果，我干脆直接问白子熙装修方案里一般包括哪些方面，对他说的人工造价到材料选择之流提出疑问，并针对不同材料的区别进行讨论，甚至涉及到材料力学：“如果我使用低密度开孔泡沫材料来隔音，容易出现变形的问题吗？我在不存在的学术网站上找到了一篇论文，你要不要看看。”

“不要。”

白子熙回复道；而等我再次提问时，系统显示我已被拉入对方黑名单。

这年头乙方的工具人这么嚣张的吗？

可惜他姓白。点开通讯录，“白子熙”就在最顶端对着我张牙舞爪：“放我出黑名单，装修方案的事还没谈好，你发什么神经。”

“你再骚扰我，你就是我黑名单里的黑名单。”

“我觉得你对骚扰这两个字有误解。喂！”电话里传来的嘟嘟声让我把准备破口而出的问候语全都卡在喉咙里不上不下，最后化成无名火冲上天灵盖。

Tooth for tooth and eye for eye. 其实有更好的解决方案，比如换家装修公司，或者让肖肖接手继续商谈；但每次遇上他我都诸事不顺，思来想去，我决定让白子熙了解一下到底什么叫“骚扰”——算是一种有趣的报复。

骚扰骚扰，望文生义一下，实践起来挺简单的，就是跟我的日常生活格格不入。走进办公室时老麦被我吓了一跳：“你是来上班还是来出道的，扣子往上扣几颗谢谢。”

“扣了你怎么看得到我项链吊坠上面刻着The Beatles。”

“哟，你是想让谁把头埋进去看清楚。”老麦给了我一个白眼，“装修的事怎么样了？”

“不怎么样，您钦定的设计师把我拉进了黑名单。”我还了他一个白眼，并决定无视老麦八卦的眼神沉迷工作，好能找个正常的时间去设计公司 “骚扰”清楚装修方案。系统测试成功的时候天还亮着，正是下班的好时间，我风风火火地骑上哈雷到达目的地，发现前台连个接待的人都没有，也不好贸然进去，于是百无聊赖地靠着柜台给白子熙发信息：

“你人呢？”

“我在你公司外面了。”

“出来谈谈，你还没回答我低密度开孔泡沫材料隔音效果好不好，不好我要换别的。”

……

长短不一的绿色消息框在页面上排列得整整齐齐，像一场无趣的独角戏，有点烦人的现代艺术意味。前台依然没有出现招待人员，我开始在打电话或独自进去两个都不太礼貌的选项之间纠结，直到被一个男声打断思绪：“你好，请问有什么事吗？”

说话人是个高大的男人，身后站了个书生气的男人笑眯眯看着我。

“我找白子熙。”

“他今天有工作出去了。不过我们还有别的设计师在，你要不要……”

“不，”我打断他，一字一顿，字正腔圆，“我找白子熙。”


	6. 没有什么是叫哥哥不能解决的

**白子熙**

老板打电话给我的时候，我正在一个顾客的别墅里跟进度。这个别墅的主人姓顾，是个二十多岁的姑娘，别墅是她家里人给她买的毕业礼物；家里秉承女孩富养的心态给她弄装修，用的都是好东西。由于造价太高了，我也要尽尽心，多来巡一下。

我刚处理好一些装修细节的问题，老板的电话就来了。

“子熙，你在哪里？”

“老板，我在别墅区那边跟进度。有什么事吗？”

“有个人，啊不，有个叫林旸的男人说要找你。”

“他有什么事吗？”

“他没说，就说要找你，还说叫你放他出黑名单。毛毛躁躁的，还吼我。”

“吼你？赵工不得把人赶出公司，拉入所有员工的黑名单里？”

“哎！顾客是上帝，一两句，当没听见吧，你快处理一下。”

“好。”

挂了电话，我翻了一下手机，把林旸从黑名单里放出来。这人好像是蹲在手机前等我似的，我一放他出来，电话就打过来了。

“客户要谈方案时玩失踪？把客户拉进黑名单？你真的是乙方？”

这人跟吃了火药一样，我一点开通话，三问就蹦出来了。

“林先生，第一，我在工地，现在没有时间跟你研究方案问题。第二，你昨天不是在跟我讨论方案，而是在我休息时间以短讯方式骚扰我，严重影响我的休息。第三，我们还不是甲方乙方的关系，你要是想我做你们办公室的设计师，请你先带着你的亲友团，去我公司签好合同。”

“所以低密度开孔泡沫材料的隔音效果怎么样？”

“林先生，你这个问题我不想回答，因为我们的设计方案还没出，装修预算也没有，你提出的任何问题都是不切实际的。另外，按照你们选择的报价级别，再减去我这个常驻设计师的方案费，可能也装不了多少好的低密度开孔泡沫材料构件来满足你的隔音需求。”

“早这么交流哪来那么多麻烦……”我听见对方在小声嘟囔，意识到电话还没挂断之后立刻停了下来，“行，明天有空吗？我让他们来签约。”

在工地度过了一天，安安静静，没有林旸的骚扰，舒适！

第二天我回去上班，果然看见林旸和前天来的人在等着签合同。他们应该是商量好了，来的时候签的是中端价位，没有再执着于便宜。张姨拉着我，高兴地祝贺我又签了一单买卖。

啊！张姨，你不懂，这不是什么好买卖，是瘟神！我宁愿再去跑几趟工地，我也不想见到林旸这个衣冠禽兽！

签好合同后，林旸就像是得了神经病一样，天天骚扰我，今天问个图纸，明天问个材料，我真的想毁约算了，你这么多要求那么多想法，不如你自己搞装修出方案，要什么设计师呢？

磨了两天，第一套方案出来了；林旸说，CTO办公室要再加隔音功能。

我心中打了个大大的问号：一个办公室，要那么好的隔音效果干嘛？你们要在里面多人运动呢？还是要角色play？

没办法，顾客是上帝。

我拿着资料继续我改方案的秃头之路。

“喂，林先生，现在已经晚上十二点了，你们搞IT的不睡觉，不等于我搞设计的不睡觉。”

林旸这人又半夜三更打电话过来，知道的他是在骚扰我，不知道的还以为他是找MB。不然他怎么老是掐着点打电话？也就会所里的少爷是这个点数接电话。

“方案有个地方要改：隔壁CEO的办公室也要加隔音，而且可活动区域要足够大和完整，要是地方不够用可以划一点我办公室的位置过去。”

“好好好，给你加，乖，你让我睡个好觉，明天给你改。”

“你提醒我了，给我留够睡觉的地方。”

“知道了，哥哥，好哥哥，先让我睡吧。”

我迷迷糊糊地挂了电话，想着，他们那边又出了什么幺蛾子，是吵架了还是怎么，突然要加多个办公室？做老板就是不一样，任性。

**林旸**

看见林姮正跟行政前台友好交流的一瞬间，我下意识扭头往回走。

跟在后面的肖肖跟我撞了个措手不及：“你干嘛突然……落东西在会议室了吗？”

“对，而且要找很久，麻烦跟在前台那个家伙说我不在公司。”然而并未得逞，毕竟我小时候玩捉迷藏就从来没有赢过她——某个眼尖的女人远远叫住了我：“你要是敢躲我，我明天就辞职。”

肖肖看热闹不嫌事大：“哪个漂亮前女友又来找你啊，还需要我帮忙吗？”

我猜没有哪个前女友会拿“辞职”这种狗屁不通的理由来威胁人。我支开肖肖：“你去忙你的，别引火上身，这女人超凶。”并对那个已经大步流星走到我面前的家伙假笑：“对吧，林妹妹。”

“为什么不接我电话？”林姮对我的挑衅视若无睹，甚至打蛇随棍上，装出一副委屈的“前女友”样子，引得周围人纷纷抬头看戏。

我把人拉进办公室：“我在开会。倒是你无事不登三宝殿，有事快说。”

“我就是气你不接我电话。”

“你们姓林的是不是脑子都不太正常？”

“你好像忘了你是我哥。”

“要吵架我奉陪到底。”办公室搬迁意味着要抽出时间跟chief officers开会，意味着项目完成时间被压缩，意味着高强度工作赶进度；林姮不合时宜的撒娇行为让我头痛——虽然她主动给我打电话确实是稀罕事，我完全理解她为什么发脾气。

林姮叹了口气：“你说得对，你们姓林的脑子都不太正常。”边说边从她手边的公文包里抽出份合同放在我面前，“集团参与了一个著名音乐节的策划举办，人员名单上有个乐队因为时间调剂不来临时决定退出活动，‘暴晒高树’要不要考虑一下来填补空缺。之前让人找你们的经纪人沟通过，不过对方一口回绝了。”

“我跟老麦说过集团的人找上门一律让他们滚蛋。而且我们的水平也不足以……等等。”手机传来震动声，是白子熙的信息：“就算你一天问一百次我也不能现在把图纸甩你面前。”

“那混凝土配比有哪些常用等级？”

“林先生，我学的是建筑不是土木工程。”

最近我在“骚扰白子熙”这件事上找到了一些新的乐趣：比如在不存在的搜索引擎上获取装修相关信息后胡乱发问，对方总能像只捧哏的炸毛猫一样给予回复，完全不符合他斯文败类的表面形象，很好玩。正当我在脑子里搜索前几天看过的资料打算继续“逗猫”，林姮突如其来的发言让我差点把手机扔出去：

“哥你在和女朋友聊天吗？”

我强装镇定：“我在跟乙方交流。”

“你正处于一种发自内心的愉悦状态，骗不了我。”她挑眉，“既然你拒绝得那么干脆，那音乐节的事就算了。以及我们今天的交流本来应该在电话里完成，所以我来找你确实是因为你个混蛋不接我电话。”

“小气鬼，就不能迟点再通话，今天天气又闷又热。”其实我很清楚，乐队不够资格在如此大型的活动中登台，林姮找上我完全是因为私心。我轻轻抱了抱她：“有空来看乐队演出。”

“小半年没见，一碰面就想绕路走，哥你真的太过分了。”她小声念叨，少有地像个妹妹，“我答应过你的事一定会做到，所以不许躲我；我现在也很开心，所以不用愧疚。妈妈很想你，我们一起出来玩好不好？”

“老妈再跟我投诉你忙到忘记吃饭我就拒绝。”窗外天色渐暗，又到了解决人生难题的时候，“走，带你去好吃的。”

回到家的时候老麦正坐在客厅沙发上研究装修方案：“为啥你的办公室要加装隔音材料，上面还写着‘特别要求’。”

“卡bug的时候可以练贝斯，以及在看你不顺眼的时候把你拉进来打一顿。”

“林旸你欠揍是吧！”老麦佯怒，“那我的办公室也要加隔音，我也要练鼓……不如干脆把空间再划大点，这样乐队排练也不用另找场地了。”

“好主意，”我思考了一下，“不过客户看到会不会觉得我们不靠谱？”

“首先，我们是出了名的业界良心；其次，这叫企业文化，酷毙了好吗！”老麦很激动，“天才如我，牛逼。”

“变相剥夺隔壁CTO的工作空间，你明明是万恶的资本家。”但我赞同老麦的想法，立马给白子熙打电话讨论方案更改，完全没留意时针早已拨至明日。果不其然，睡意朦胧的某人开口就在抗议我打扰他睡觉，我说的话也不知听进去几成，一直在哄小孩式敷衍我；我自知打扰别人睡觉是我不对，便随他挂断我电话，只是那句“好哥哥”让我感觉不太对劲。

可能只是我对现在同性间相处的一般行为缺乏了解。

但我还是不想放过逗猫的机会：

“儿子，叫爸爸。晚安。”


	7. 讲坏话不如打架

**白子熙**

我早已忘记昨晚林旸在电话里说了什么；起床后我磨蹭了好一会儿，才开始修改方案。改到一半，我突然觉得不对，连忙发微信给林旸，问他是不是有新的要求。林旸回复得很快，说要把CEO的办公室扩大，可适当占据CTO办公室的部分空间；两个办公室都要加高强度隔音，CEO的办公室里可以加点射灯。

我头顶一堆问号，而且，这些问号在慢慢变黄。

一个CEO办公室搞得跟教室一样，占了整个工作室的三分之一，还要加隔音和射灯，这是设计办公室吗？这真的不是在设计夜总会吗？

我强压着心中的疑惑，问他要这么大的空间做什么？

他答道，乐队排练。

操！

果然，跟这群神经病聊设计，简直是浪费时间。

我懒得再理他们的傻逼想法——有了排练室，他们怕是建不建厕所都不在乎了。

整个下午我都在修改方案，期间林旸又发了好几个微信，跟我提意见，我一个都没看，最后他憋不住，又打电话来。

“你搞清楚我们的需求了吗？”

“你不就是想有个排练的地方吗？还有什么奇怪的要求？”

“……不奇怪，猴子们说要再加上一个休闲吧台和一个健身房。”

“知道了。”

因为林旸的突然搞事，我改到一半的方案又要重新来过。

晚上下班后，我跟几个好朋友去吃饭，吃的是日料。我们点了两个刺身拼盘，三十贯寿司，一些烤串。

“子熙，你这几天怎么了？叫你出来你也不来。”

阿福最近怕是吃多了没怎么运动，胖了，他挺着个西瓜一样的肚子问我。

“哎！一言难尽啊！”

我吞下嘴里的三文鱼刺身，答道。

“难道是又有什么大方案要做？”

“什么大方案！我出来做了这么多方案，什么风浪没见过？前几天接了个单子，那客户简直不是人。人家一般都是设计前提要求，中间顶多修修补补；他们特变态，想到什么就提什么，天天都有奇奇怪怪的事情。”

“那你那个甲方确实难伺候。你这是给他设计什么？”

“IT公司的办公室。我跟你说，那个对接人啊，烦死了，问我一堆乱七八糟的问题，一会儿问水泥配比，一会儿问钢筋直径，我一个搞室内设计的，懂个屁的建筑。还天天发微信骚扰，半夜三更还打电话，我睡到一半，硬生生被吵醒。”

“子熙，你就别生气了。你别把甲方当爸爸，你把他当孙子就好了，你想想，只有孙子才会对爷爷提出各种无理要求，爷爷还要耐着性子答应。”

“你说得对！哈哈哈哈。”

刺身配上现磨的山葵，味道超级鲜美。我吃得最多的是刺身，随后是寿司，不过这家店的烤串味道一般，跟我家附近的烧烤店比差远了。

阿福比较喜欢寿司；这人无碳水不欢，好几次要跟我抢寿司——这不，我刚要去吃最后一个金枪鱼寿司，这人就伸筷子抢去了。我连忙加快掠食速度，谁想事与愿违，我们蚌雀相争，被刘静这个死女人渔翁得利。

“啊！我的寿司！”阿福惊呼。

“干！那是我的寿司！”我被他们两个气死了。

“你们两个有什么好争的，又不是没钱，再点就是了。”刘静看傻子一样看我们。

“不，我就差这个寿司！”阿福叫道。

“阿福，你别闹了，我还赶着回去改方案，赶紧结账。”

我把椅子往后退，准备起身，谁知不小心撞到身后的人，我连忙道歉，那人转过头来，居然是林旸。

“对不……起……”

我说出去的话根本来不及收回来，心头更是一惊：慢着，刚才我跟阿福说的话岂不是都被他听到了？

**林旸**

我饶有兴致地看着白子熙脸色风云变幻：“好久不见？”一边站起来让出位置方便他走出去。

“我呃……也没多久。”他十分尴尬，让我感觉自己占据上风，以至于可以无视他刚在背后噼里啪啦的数落行为，继续等阿陆结账回来，顺便思考自己是不是有点玩太过了。

然而不远处的争吵声很快打断了我漫无目的的思绪：一个女人扯着她被饭团和鱼片弄得乱七八糟的裙子哭哭啼啼，白子熙那家伙在一旁道歉，中间站了个看起来不好惹的男人像是要对付他。这境况让我很快推测到先前发生了什么，大抵不过是他被“隔墙有耳的事实”吓得冒冒失失往前走，结果撞翻了女客人手上的食碟弄脏别人衣服这种破事；不过他不走运，那女人有个麻烦的男伴。而现在情况不妙，那人一把攥住他的衣领在嚷嚷些什么，周围人人探出双眼睛打量却不发一言。

看在我还需要一个工作能力不错的乙方努力干活的份上，我想。

我把衬衫袖子往上卷起，走上前：“这位先生，我想我们有事好商量？”

“你还有帮手啊，”男人哼哼，看起来不打算把放在白子熙衣领上的手拿下来，“弄脏我老婆的衣服道歉就完了？没门！”

“这是个意外！”白子熙看起来很愤怒。

“那你想怎么样？”

“赔钱！这裙子可贵了，别他娘的想跑！”

我打量了一下女人身上那条花里胡哨的裙子，猜不出价格：“多少？”

“一千！”

“这不可能。”我皱眉。白子熙目瞪口呆：“两百块我都嫌多……”我一把捂住他的嘴——男人的脸色并不好——并用力把男人的手从他的衣领上松开，“如果你能出示裙子的收据，可以。”

“你他娘的，我说了一千就一千！”男人涨红了脸，转移目标一把抓住衬衫把我扯了过去。这个混账玩意明显是来讹钱的。我握紧了拳准备反击：“所以要开打了？”

然而不等我动手，有人往后一拽那个讹钱佬冲他脸上狠狠来了一拳：“他妈的你跟他废话那么久？”随后拉过我就跑；我下意识拉住白子熙一起逃离混乱现场，直到拐进附近某个大型商场的安全通道里才停下来。

“姓陆的，我他妈要把你儿子砸了！”我气喘吁吁，白子熙也在一旁大口喘气，反倒是始作俑者最从容不迫：“要是我没了吉他，你猜是我先疯还是老麦先疯？”

“我。”白子熙说话了，“我以为你已经够烦了，原来神经病的朋友也都是神经病吗？”

“很抱歉，但是作为一个事故现场的被拯救者，我以为你不表达感谢也起码对我们的见义勇为表示出尊重。”我怒吼回去。阿陆给了我们一个假笑：“你们要是更想三人混战然后各自负伤回家，那当我今晚多此一举。”

“别总把事情搞得那么戏剧性好吗？显然你站在后面偷听很久了。”

“如果你能和平解决局面，我当然不打算出手。新的排练要开始了，我们赔不起‘因为主唱兼贝斯手受伤无法出演’的违约费。”

我一时不知道该为阿陆如此重视乐队的事实感到惊喜还是惊吓，而且有些旧事不堪回首之余还是应当避免重演。当然，我是不会说她是对的。奉送给她一个凶狠但对她而言毫无威慑力的眼神后，我看向已经恢复过来的白子熙：“需要载你一程吗？”

白子熙给了我一个白眼，“很需要，我的朋友现在显然并不能载我回家。”像是我欠他的。

“怎么不见你对我这么好心，”阿陆看着白子熙调侃道，突然睁大了眼，“这不是那天那个……三和弦！”这时候她倒是近乎愤怒了，“林旸你他妈就是见色起意，别否认，上次是突改曲目这次是英雄救美，下次你想干嘛？”

“我什么都不想干，他是我的……”我被这个莫名其妙的指控震慑住了；但她并不想听我把话说完：“男朋友？进展神速，那么希望之后不要再把你的个人情感带到乐队事务上。”阿陆面无表情地离开，“祝你今晚过得开心，再见。”

白子熙一脸难以置信：“她刚刚在说什么？”

“废话。”我意识到我们的甲乙方关系岌岌可危，决定无论如何都要把装修方案这个烂摊子甩给别人，“所以能走了吗？很晚了，我还要回去debug。”

“她的意思是你在追我？所以你才天天来烦我？”

“你这又是哪根筋搭错了？”讲真，我还没有从“别人认为我变弯”的情况中反应过来，而白子熙的话给我另来一棒，打得我晕头转向。

他的耳朵尖红透了：“我自己能回去，再见！”之后急匆匆地冲了出去，好像我真对他做了什么一样。

妈的，明明是他先把我的生活搅得一团糟！


	8. 不要和男朋友吵架

**白子熙**

从安全通道跑出去后，我气喘吁吁地走在马路上，觉得自己真是傻了，有什么好害羞的，当年被人告白还少吗？怎么面对这个傻逼就脸红了？要不是老子当年两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书，我的感情经验比那家伙不知要丰富多少！

就在我快步赶往地铁站的时候，有辆摩托在隔壁一边跟着我往前开一边朝我轻按喇叭，一个漂亮的刹停后在我前面停下。我以为是什么人叫的快车；谁想在我经过车子时，林旸的声音从耳边传来。

“上车。”

我站在车前犹豫着：这家伙对我心怀不轨，我要不要坐他车呢？

“不是说要我载你回去？”

算了算了，不坐白不坐，还能省点地铁费。

我老老实实地上了林旸的车。

“你家在哪？”他问。

“云海清苑。”我答。

“那里的房子不便宜，你们当设计师的还挺富裕。”他把头盔递给我。

我乖乖戴好头盔上车，发自内心希望他对飙车没兴趣：“我这种室内设计师算什么，一个月也就一两万，现在还在还房贷。那些搞建筑规划的才是真有钱，拿下一个项目就有几十上百万。”

跟他其实没什么好说的，我们随便聊了两句就没了下文。他沉默地开着车，偶尔分神瞄我一眼。我心里慌得不行：这人不会想做什么坏事吧！

好几次欲言又止后，他终于说话了。

“我没在追你，别误会。”

“哦。”

“我是直男，只喜欢女人。”

呵，直男？这年头还有谁敢正儿八经说自己是个直男，还只喜欢女人？怕不是个深柜。

小区很快就到了，我让他在门口放我下来，不让他进去。

那件事之后，来跟我对接的人不再是林旸，变成了一个姓肖的姑娘。没了林旸这个一天一个样的家伙，方案进展神速，再改两次就投入施工了。施工的装修公司是我一个相熟的同学开的——王建衡原本和我一起读室内设计，后来继承家业，做了包工头；我和他有不少合作来往。

日常上班之余，每隔一个星期我会去现场跟一下进度。其实这种事我已经很少做了，一般都是交给实习生或者下属员工，看在王建衡这家伙的份上才去现场多走走。

“今天来得挺早的。”王建衡说。

“这几天都没什么事，早来早收工。”

CTO办公室的地板刚打完蜡，我站在门口，思考着要不要进去看看。

“你那几个客户今天也来参观了，刚来没多久。过来这边看看这个置物架o不ok。”

“好。”

我小心翼翼地踩着地板走过去，中间滑了几脚，好不容易才走到置物架旁，仔细地检查了一遍，没发现有什么问题。

“看起来还行。”

“那就好，就怕你不收货。来，我们再去茶水间那边转转，你要是怕打滑，就拉着我的手。”

我拉着王建衡的手，一步两步，迈着魔鬼一样的步伐往外走。刚出门口，就看见刘静带着林旸几个从茶水间出来。林旸看了我一眼，很快又转过头去。

这小子，难道有贼心没贼胆？

我懒得理他；没有林旸的日子，那才是好日子。

王建衡跟我勾肩搭背地去了茶水间；茶水间大致已经装修好了，还剩一些管道和家具没解决。

“看你今晚好像也没事，不如一起去吃个饭。”王建衡说。

“好啊，我记得凯悦广场那边有一家不错的烤肉店。”我推荐道。

“行，顺便一起去那边玩那个新开的VR体验馆，我等了好久，它总算是开了，特别是那个土豆公司做的VR密室逃脱游戏，看预告就很好玩的样子。”

王建衡这个游戏大户即便快奔三了也一样顶不住新游戏的诱惑。

“好啊，要不要叫上阿福，他就住那边。”

“好。”

“好个屁，这他妈完全不是一回事！”

林旸的声音从门外传来，他似乎是在和他的朋友说话，又像是在对我们讲话。

**林旸**

人生不如意事十有八九，剩下的一桩还深陷零和博弈。

而我最近满盘皆输，诸事不顺。

加班。加班。加班。某知名企业家有云，996是一种福报；在经历了长达数周的深夜下班后，我终于萌生了一点万恶的资本家诚不欺我的错觉。从代码堆里停下来如同把脑子里的某根弦拧松，过后大脑只剩空白的疲惫；为了我的生命安全，我放弃了哈雷，每天蹭老麦的车回家——这家伙干脆雇了个司机，好让我们能在路上睡会儿。

我有时候会想念白子熙，逗猫意义上的：那些无厘头问题和对回复的期待有助于缓解工作焦虑。

周末超量的工作照例留给猴子们完成——并非蔑称，去年年会上我跟老麦表演“真假美猴王”后，那群搞开发的家伙干脆对我“猴王”相称；我不甘示弱，往后对外就管他们叫猴子——剩下的时间则用于乐队排练，这对老麦和我来说算是一种放松的方式。但寿司店的事过后，阿陆每次在弹错音或者磨合不来时都冲我甩脸色，让我越发火大，三番四次想要拦住她把事情聊清楚，偏偏每次她都有原因“回头再说”。

而星期一的那通电话成为了那根燃烧的火柴，引爆了我积攒已久的怒气。某个从爪哇国角落里冒出来的亲戚得知了我的存在，话筒里传出的弯弯绕绕句子全都指向“希望通过我在集团里谋求好处”的意图。

星期一，七日循环周期里人类最暴躁的一天。

我甚至懒得掩饰语气说不，挂断电话后即刻拨给林姮让她彻查这位“亲戚”是不是个需要留心的骗子，同时冷嘲热讽林家人个个都是势利鬼；林姮气疯了，痛骂我是她痛苦家庭生活的唯一原因，骨子里流动的都是没有温度的血。我们互相指责了一个小时，直到肖肖来找我聊工作时被我在办公室发出的怒吼吓坏，找来老麦结束这一切。

我跟老麦沉默地对视，最后我说，对不起。

“把你的暴脾气收一收，最近大家都很累。”

“我尽力。”

那天我在酒吧喝了个通宵，跟每一个过来搭讪的女孩调情，但无视她们的一切邀请，因为我们对彼此的真实都不感兴趣。我在恍惚的灯红酒绿间不太恰当地想起了白子熙，突然意识到我想念他也许只是因为我缺乏一只猫，一只因为存在饲养关系而百依百顺但依然有点脾气的猫；在无人可交谈发泄的当下，我恶趣味地想在午夜送去一通骚扰电话， 但阿陆的话闪回在耳边，打消了我的念头。

万一呢？

“你在走神。”

“不需要你好心提醒我。”

“在我们这群人里你是最专业的那个，”老麦边走边压低声音向我吐槽，“快看看有没有偷工减料。”

我抬手敲了敲墙：“我记得我不是土木工程毕业的。听起来还可以。”

“八毛一斤，包脆包甜，小伙子西瓜要不要来一个？”老麦扮出副摊贩模样，引得我俩一起哈哈大笑；带领我们参观的负责人听见笑声后疑惑地回头看我们，“两位是否有什么不满意的地方？”

肖肖往我手臂上狠狠掐了一把。

我往老麦手臂上狠狠掐了一把。

老麦强装正经：“没问题，茶水间挺好的，我们去下一个地方吧。”等人转头后立马冲着我凶神恶煞，我摸着手臂冲他呲牙咧嘴，示意他去掐肖肖；视野边缘却捕捉到两个人影，其中一个人刚好对上了我的视线——白子熙。他正跟另一个我没见过的男人有说有笑，对方应该是他的朋友。

我快速转过头去，同时因为胸腔升起的一丝不适而感到诡异。

下一个目的地是CEO办公室。彼时我们谁却不曾想到这是事情失控的开始。

“为什么会有一堵墙？”我眯起眼，看向办公室尽头。

负责人朝我们讲解道：“门后是排练室。”

老麦亦讶然：这跟我们当初的设想完全不一样，我们想让排练区域成为CEO办公室的一部分，而不是两个办公室中间的夹心馅料。

“为什么会有一堵墙？”我转头盯着肖肖重复了一遍我的问题。肖肖皱眉：“方案里原本的想法很奇怪，我们不是音乐公司。”

“老麦跟我商量好了。”

“但是你们没有和我商量好了。”

“我以为你应该要跟我们说清楚。”

“是你应该要先说明哪些部分是不可更改的。”

老麦显然不想看到他的左膀右臂吵起来：“冷静点，其实也还好……”

我大吼，“好个屁，这他妈完全不是一回事！这是你提出的最棒的设想，现在全他妈毁了，你居然在这当和事佬？”

“林旸，你他妈给我冷静，”老麦绷不住了，“你不能总让我给你收拾烂摊子。你那该死的控制欲要是不能收起来，当初就不该让肖肖接手装修方案。”他往不远处瞟了一眼，“不要把跟你男朋友吵架的情绪带进工作，这是很不负责任的行为。”

“我从来没有不负责任，还是我要住在办公室里才能让你满意？”然而没有人回答我，突如其来的寂静让我迅速镇定，环顾四周：肖肖目瞪口呆；负责人惊恐地望向正准备和我们擦身而过的白子熙；白子熙愕然顿住，而他身旁的男人一脸难以置信。只有老麦挑眉向我微笑：“赶紧和好，也许我的CEO办公室还有转机。”

“‘不负责任’的前一句，你说了什么。”大脑倒带后拼凑出的语句让我咬牙切齿。

“不要跟男朋友吵架。”老麦拍了拍我的肩，“阿陆都跟我说了。”

“关于这件事我不建议你听信她的任何一句话。”

老麦嗤笑：“可我知道的更多。”

他是对的；而让理智下线的老麦在当下说出“前女友”的事情只会让目前的境况雪上加霜。三十六计，走为上策，解释来日方长。“反正这他妈不是真的。”我剜了老麦一眼，走到白子熙面前，无视他的朋友试图阻挡我的动作，“而且我们没有吵架。排练室的事重新商量后再找你讨论，麻烦了。”

白子熙点了点头；他双颊绯红，杏眼圆睁，柔软的嘴唇无意识地微微开合。对视结束的那一刻，我后知后觉地发现了一个事实——眼前这个斯文败类符合一切“色迷心窍”的充分条件。


	9. 凡是可能出错的事就一定会出错

**白子熙**

林旸这个怂包！

我只能以这句话来形容今天发生的事。

喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢；提一次就逃跑，回头又说自己是直男。

呸！没种！

虽然中途出了这破事，但这不能改变我和王建衡去玩的后续安排。我们带上刘静和阿福，先是吃了烤肉，然后再去玩VR，玩累了，就到旁边的咖啡馆喝咖啡。

王建衡一脸八卦样，问道：“那个叫林旸的，到底是个什么人啊，你们什么时候好上的？”

“我跟他没什么关系呀！是他的朋友说他喜欢我，他自己又没亲口说。”我简单地解释了一下我和林旸的事情。话说回来，我是十分看不起林旸现在这个样子，逃避是解决问题的方法吗？

“都这样了，还没和你告白？这小子也太怂了吧。想当年，咱们白少爷可是男女通杀，什么俊男美女没见过，这回碰上这么个小伙子，这么久都没拿下？”

“姓王的，你这话都快把子熙形容成‘海王’了。”刘静叫住王建衡。

“哪有？我说的难道不是真的？有哪个人能在白子熙手底下顶住三个月？最后不还是拜倒在他的西装裤下。”

“姓王的！你乱讲什么呢！”

我被王建衡说得面红耳赤：这都什么乱七八糟的。

阿福笑着和稀泥，缓解我们快要针锋相对的气氛，“那个林旸不是什么好东西，性格烂死了，他真要和子熙在一起，我举手举脚反对。”

“我也觉得他不行，不够稳重，子熙要是真喜欢男生，让老板帮忙找找也比林旸靠谱。”刘静说。

“嘿！”我立马制止这个话题。别说我喜不喜欢男的，现在林旸根本就没亲口跟我告白，我怎么就单方面做决定了？“你们别说了，越扯越远，我跟他啥也没有，别乱想，说得好像我们明天就要谈婚论嫁一样。”

“好，不说他，我们说别的。”阿福适时打断大家八卦的欲望。

“儿子，我已经跟李阿姨约好了，这周六你和她侄子去蓝夜咖啡馆相个亲。”

老妈平常还好，一到相亲的时候，她就是这个世界上最烦人的生物。往日的声音听起来有多温柔，现在就有多刺耳！

“相亲？之前不都是女生吗？怎么这次你给我找个男的？”

“哎！你都和十几个姑娘相亲了，一个都不行，我就换条路走走咯。李阿姨的侄子我见过，高大英俊，人也好，值得一试。”

“妈！我不用……”

“不什么不？都快三十的人了，还不找个伴，以后老了怎么办？女的不行就男的，老娘就不信了，你难道还是个天煞孤星不成？这周六你必须给我去！”

“知道了！”我闷闷应道，满心不爽。

我准时来到蓝夜咖啡馆，点了杯拿铁等人。对方来的也很快，我刚点好单，他就到了。那男人叫李毅，在医院里做外科医生，是个gay。我说，我不太清楚自己的取向，至今为止我都提不起谈恋爱的兴趣。他笑着说，可能你是个性冷淡吧。

“事先说明，我已经有个很可爱的男朋友了，你没有机会了！”

他十分正经地说。

“我懂的，其实我也没想过要跟你试试。之前我也跟很多人相过亲，都没遇到喜欢的。我其实挺注重第一感觉，第一眼就知道你不是我的菜了。”

“哈哈！太好了，你刚才这么认真地看着我，我还以为你要被我迷住了。”

我们聊了有一阵子，快到中午的时候，我妈特意打电话要我请李毅吃饭。李毅也收到他阿姨打来的电话，也是要他请吃饭。我们互看一眼，相视而笑。

“那我们就去吃个午饭吧。”李毅对我说。

“行。”

我们去的是一家很平常的小饭馆，虽然环境一般般，但味道很不错，每次到饭点就要排队等座。好巧不巧，林旸跟他的朋友也来这里吃午饭。我跟李毅来得早，只要再等一桌人就行；他们迟了几步，跟我们之间隔了几个人，怕是要等久些。他的朋友看见我后笑着跟我挥挥手打招呼，我也朝他们回以微笑；倒是林旸，一看见我就低头玩手机，假装没见到我似的。

呵，这个怂包！

服务员很快就叫号了，于是我们跟着服务员进去就座。双人桌比较窄，我和李毅两个一米八的人坐在里面，老是不经意地腿碰腿。为了照顾口味，我们各自点了两样菜，再加了个例汤；老板很快就上完菜，正吃得起劲，一个不和谐的声音出现了。

“李毅！你个负心汉！王八蛋！”

一个看起来大学还没毕业的青年红着眼睛跑过来，指着李毅大骂。

“宝贝，你怎么来了？”

李毅也很惊讶，他起身试图安慰那个青年。

“要不是我约了朋友来这里吃饭，我还不知道你跟狐狸精约会呢！难怪我约你今天去看电影你不去！”

“我没跟他约会，他是我朋友。”

“朋友个屁！我以前约你，你就是约了朋友也推掉，他根本就不是你朋友！”

“是，他不是，那是阿姨要我去相亲，我没办法……啊！”

李毅狠狠打了一下自己的嘴。

“相亲？你个混蛋！”

小青年拿起桌上的炒肉片，正要往李毅身上盖。李毅连忙躲开，好巧不巧，这炒肉片就盖到跟着服务员进店的林旸身上。

“靠！”林旸发出一声惊呼，“你他妈……”

小青年发现自己闯祸了，带着哭腔喊了一句对不起，落荒而逃。

李毅想去追，可又不能就这样一走了之，满脸尴尬。

“抱歉，白先生，他孩子气不懂事，你别和他计较。”

“李先生，你要不先去把人追回来？”

“是这样的，我家里嫌弃他家境一般，觉得他配不上我，所以才私自安排了相亲。我本想瞒着他，来吃个饭好聚好散，没想到……”

“你快去看看他吧。”

“抱歉，这顿饭先欠着，下次再约，我让他来给你道歉。”

“好。”

我笑着目送李毅离开，直到林旸在一旁冷笑出声：“你放人走的时候有想过遭殃的是我吗？”

“这件事我也有些责任，你的衣服我赔你吧，如何？”

“但愿你有这个钱。”

“少看不起人，”我打量他身上那件平平无奇的衬衫后撇了撇嘴，“你是想给我发商品链接，还是跟我去商场买？”

**林旸**

我怀疑白子熙是墨菲定律在我身上的演绎。

这本该是一个普通的中午——结束上午的工作后到楼下的饭馆享用一顿美味的午饭犒劳自己的大脑和胃，再和优化方案死扛到底。排队等座时我本来在跟老麦聊天，不经意偶然一瞥发现前面那两个显眼的后脑勺里有一个看起来格外熟悉。

然后白子熙扭过头朝后看了一眼。

我当即思考起“马上离开”和“眼不见为净”哪个是更恰当的选择。 _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._ “遇见白子熙”从经验上来说就是出错的开始，因而躲避已是无用功；我在心里叹了口气，默默希望事情不要再变得更糟。

老麦在一旁戳我：“嘿，你‘男朋友’在前面，不打个招呼吗？”

“那天回去以后我解释得很清楚了。再‘帮’我公开出柜，我让你下半辈子再也不能享受男人的快乐。”

“这么多巧合也是一种缘分嘛。反正你换女朋友和女朋友换你都跟换衣服似的，换个口味试试？”

“声带不需要可以捐赠给有用的人。”我不为所动，“再废话今晚你就收拾包袱滚出我家。”

“哟，林大少爷，让我滚出你家，你知道你家网费水电费怎么交吗？”老麦抬手跟前方的白子熙打招呼，“人家白设计师唇红齿白，脾气也好，你才是那个不值得的。”

“不如多关心你自己的感情生活。”我对老麦胳膊肘往外拐的行为感到不齿。老麦也适时闭嘴，把话题拐回行业资讯和最新技术上，直到服务员引我们进店就座才停止聊天。

多么普通的一个中午。我可以点上一份窝蛋肥牛饭，配上一听可乐，享受我无多的悠闲午饭时光后再拐到隔壁小卖部来个雪糕……

然而墨菲定律说： _如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。_

仿佛旧事重演，白子熙又被卷进了某种奇怪的吵架现场。而现在我既无法分辨情况，也不想再搅和他的事，目视前方继续跟着服务员前进——结果那个看起来毛都没长齐的青年突然拿起桌上的菜盖在我身上。

准确来说，是我当了隔壁那个高大男人的挡箭牌，替他挡下了这些脏兮兮的肉片酱汁混合物。

青年见攻击错目标，闷着嗓子不知喊了句什么就落荒而逃。本来我不该因为一件衣服计较太多，然而胸前被溅上酱汁的刺绣提醒了我：身上的蓝白细条纹衬衫是一件来自某时装屋的高级成衣。

这意味着它是来自林姮的礼物。

这也意味着这事不能就这么完了。老麦识相地滚去享受他普通的中午和美味的午饭，留我在原地冷眼旁观闹剧的尾声，并从字里行间拼凑出一个不太顺利的相亲故事，目睹白子熙放跑了最该为我的衣服负责任的人。

我冷着脸：“你放人走的时候有想过遭殃的是我吗？”

“这件事我也有些责任，你的衣服我赔你吧，如何？”

“但愿你有这个钱。”

“少看不起人，你是想给我发商品链接，还是跟我去商场买？”他撇了撇嘴。

“商品链接？”我忍不住皱眉，“我猜没有。随便买件衣服换掉就行。”

如果那时我知道“随便”等价于一个下午，我绝对会否决“让白子熙帮我选衣服”这个决定。“我说的是‘一件衣服’，”我冲他挽着的那堆衣服瞪眼，“你是对‘一’有什么错误判断吗？”

白子熙没理我，从里面挑挑拣拣出几件：“拿去试试。”

“我说了随便……”

“你说了让我帮你‘挑’一件。”他还在把他手里的衣服往我身前摆弄，“有口袋的没那么呆板，还是这件好了。”

我很认真地指出：“它们都只是T恤。”白子熙闻言“啧”了一声：“我实在是很好奇你是怎么在这种审美下还能人模人样地出门。”

我想了一下：“因为我帅。”

“真够不要脸的。”

“我只是指出了事实。”我接过他递过来的衣服，盯着他表演了一个标准的wink，“你脸红了。”

岂止是脸红，白子熙往后踉跄了两步，扭过头不再说话，只在我换好衣服出来时给我一个可以或者不可以的表情，偶尔递过几件在我看来差别不大的衣服让我继续试。试衣间里的堆积的衣服换了一轮又一轮后，我终于忍不住了：“白先生，敢问您挑好了吗？换装游戏该结束了。”

“大概，”被我换下来的衣服所剩无几，白子熙拿着它们往我身上作最后的比划，“这件浅米色的？”

“我以为你会挑那件上面印着Venom的，我穿着它出来时你笑得牙齿都出来了。”我也挺喜欢那电影和Tom Hardy，我心里有个小声音不爽地说。白子熙露出个不可置信的表情，随后大笑，“你在想什么——那当然是因为你穿着它看起来太傻了，像那种沉迷漫威电影的毛头小子。”又怕我反悔似的，赶紧拿着他手上那件说不清是白色还是淡黄色的纯色T恤付款去了。

“我才25岁，我有当毛头小子的权利。”换上T恤后我不满地说道；不过镜子里那个家伙看起来也还不错，有上杂志插页的潜质。至于那件麻烦的脏衣服，装进袋子后我递给白子熙，“这衬衫要拿去干洗，洗干净之后你再还我，或者告诉我干洗店地址也行。”

“什么衬衫这么麻烦……Dior？”白子熙说话音调陡然上升，“那家伙差点毁了一件几千块钱的衣服？”

“是吧。”其实我只知道林姮每季度总会送过来的那些衣服很贵，但对具体价格毫无概念。“家里人买的，没怎么留意过价格。”

“而我刚刚带你去优衣库试衣服你居然毫无意见？”

“干洗费应该不便宜，如果这么说能让你好受点。不过我还是建议你的相亲对象为此负全责。”我一时不太理解他的脑回路，但他脸上不容忽视的震惊让我胸腔里又升起了一丝诡异的不适感，“是你们先无视我大声说话的，我就站在那，算不上偷听。”我干巴巴地补充道，以一句听起来毫无意义的祝福结尾，“你会遇到更好的。”

果不其然，他回以一个距离感十足的假笑：“谢谢，不过这是我的第十几个相亲对象和第一个男性相亲对象，我妈都快要对我放弃治疗了，而你跟我说我会遇上更好的。感激不尽。”平静的语气下弥漫着硝烟和炮火，“其实我没有丝毫谈恋爱的兴趣，不劳烦林先生费心了。”

好吧，猫咪又炸毛了。我小心翼翼：“不谈就不谈，跟朋友在一起也挺开心的。你给我挑的衣服真的好看，比Venom好看多了，要不要多看几眼你不厌其烦挑了一下午的成果，我觉得我应该挺下饭的，”我努力回忆肖肖讲过的那个傻了吧唧的冷笑话，“听说好看的人会让胃口变好？”

“你是真的不要脸。”猫咪把挠人的爪子收回去了——白子熙一脸忍俊不禁，“还有，谁跟你是朋友了。我明明是遇上了难搞甲方的倒霉乙方。”他故意板起脸。

“哪个难搞甲方会陪你玩一下午的换装游戏……”我后知后觉地感到不对劲。

难搞甲方肯定不会陪你玩一下午的换装游戏，朋友也不一定会，但男朋友一定会。这个莫名其妙从繁忙工作里偷来的下午就像一次约会，而我跟他都深陷其中未觉不妥。 _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong._ 白子熙就是墨菲定律在我身上的演绎。但这个愉快的下午让我觉得“出错”未必不是正确的。

只是我还没有办法向自己妥协。

回过神来时白子熙正疑惑地看着我。是时候结束这个下午了，我开口道：“关于之前的事情，我一直缺你一句抱歉。”

“什么？”他茫然地看着我。

“我不喜欢你。”看着他逐渐放大的瞳孔，我突然觉得自己有些残忍，“很抱歉把你卷进奇怪的误解里，”他甚至有些手足无措了，“不过我们也许可以当朋友，这个下午感觉很好，谢谢。别忘了我的衬衫。”

胸腔里诡异的不适感如巨浪般袭来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @不格列翁：  
> 不是每个人都能坦然接受自己的性取向变化，所以我觉得林某拒绝才是正确的。  
>   
> 以及一些衣服的参考图↓  
> 林某的衬衫：  
>   
> 白某给林某挑的T：  
>   
> 林某的青少年品味：（？  
> 


	10. You Want It Darker

**白子熙**

林旸的话在记忆里模糊地摇晃，唯一清楚的只有他盯向我说出的“我不喜欢你”字字清晰。我攥紧袋子把那件脏衣服送去干洗，之后脑子空空地回了家。

心里好像有什么空了，似乎有什么东西丢了。

我摊在沙发上发呆。那句“我不喜欢你”在我的脑海里不断重复回旋。

我真的喜欢他吗？

我问自己。

答案是不确定。我对他并没有过多的了解，甚至缺乏表示亲近的肢体接触。

或许，我对他确实有些不一般——那种关系超越了甲乙方，甚至超越了友情，但是还没到喜欢，或许还差一个推动的机会；可惜，林旸一句话让这个机会再也不可能出现了。

 _If you are the dealer, I’m out of the game…_ [1]

科恩的吟诵声从沙发缝隙中传来，我急忙地翻出掉进缝里的手机。好家伙！又是我妈。

“喂？子熙呀，你在哪呢？吃了没？工作怎样啊？”

我妈亲切地问候我一天的情况。

“在家里，还没吃，等等去煮。”

“你今天和李阿姨侄子的约会怎样呀？”

“不好，”回忆起中午那场闹剧我就哭笑不得，“他有男朋友了，李阿姨还逼着人家相亲，这不合适吧？”

“啊，还有这事！李阿姨没和我说过，我真不知道，不过没关系，我又给你物色了一个新的对象，这次肯定没问题。”

“妈！你又给我乱来！”

“什么乱来！这次这个是个总裁，家里开公司的，老有钱了！他男朋友已经不在了，你就放一百个心吧！”

“不在了是什么意思，”我心里咯噔一声，“还是个总裁，不是让我去当替身的吧？别。”

“不是！他男朋友五年前就去世了，他到现在才走出来。你去见见吧，他人可好了，我跟他婶婶是同事，见过好几次面。男人得有点感情经验，才好照顾人。”

“我不去！”

“不去也要去！任什么性！星期三晚上六点，我知道你最近没什么工程，每天回去也是闲着，他到时开车去接你。”

在相亲这件事上，对于我妈来说我就是个工具人，定好时间去就行了，我都怀疑我在给我妈远程相亲。

周三下午，一辆银灰色的玛莎拉蒂正正停在办公楼门口，那位有钱的总裁倚着车，看见我出来后礼貌地拉开副驾驶座的车门。第一次见到这么个相亲阵势，我自己也被吓一跳；在周围一同下班的同事羡慕和八卦的目送下，我尴尬地走到玛莎拉蒂前。

“你好，我叫谢忱，你就是白子熙？”谢忱笑道，不动声色地打量着我。

“是的，你好。”我也瞄了谢忱好几眼。

谢忱长得极具攻击性，他的脸带些西方人的特征，五官深邃，棱角分明，身高目测有一米九，乍眼看去确实像那种狗血言情小说里的霸道总裁。

“上车吧，我带你去水云间吃饭。”他伸手对我做了个请的姿势。

“好，谢谢。”

等我在副驾驶位坐好，他关上车门，才回到驾驶位上。

玛莎拉蒂在车流里穿梭，半个小时后开进了全市最高档的酒店水云间的停车场。刚停好车，侍者就迎上来，带我们进酒店。谢忱在水云间的西餐厅订了包间，包间一面面向CBD，高大的落地窗倒映着城市的灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷。

谢忱坐在我对面，笑着和我说：“抱歉，带你来这里是我私自做的决定，没有吓到你吧？”

“没事，我来过这里吃饭，不过是甲方爸爸请的。”

我回以微笑。

“我是个混血儿，我爸是德国人，我从小在德国长大，所以比较习惯吃西餐，希望你不要介意。”

“没事，我中西餐都无所谓。”

穿着西式制服，画着精致妆容的服务员把菜品端上来。

冷盘是风干火腿拼盘，黑森林火腿，各色香肠，酸黄瓜，酸菜，橄榄，洋葱被整齐地摆在木制托盘中，火腿切得透亮，香肠在油锅里煎过，香气四溢，一旁的配菜用来解腻。第一道菜是汤品，最平常的奶油蘑菇汤，白色的汤上点缀着几片松茸，虽然材料普通，但是蘑菇的鲜香在味蕾处爆开时，就知道这不是一般厨师随手做的。第二道菜是德国传统猪蹄配土豆泥和酸菜，再搭配烤猪肩肉。猪蹄的表皮烤得酥脆，猪肩肉腌制入味，碳烤的味道伴着油香扑鼻而来。最后的甜点是主厨推荐的水果布丁配甜露酒。

因为谢忱要开车，他的那份露酒就给我喝了，我起初是推辞的，但是他非要以光盘行动要挟我，搞得我不得不接过他递来的酒。其实那露酒只是度数很低的利口酒，喝进嘴里连酒味都没有，我还挺喜欢这个酒的。

这餐饭吃得宾主尽欢，结束后，他送我回家。因为小区不让外来车辆进入，他便在小区门口放我下来；临走前，他突然拉过我的手，说：“我觉得我们相处得挺愉快的，你有兴趣和我深入交往吗？”

“是吗？”我第一次和相亲对象这么亲密地接触，一下子有点不知所措，难道在外国长大的人都这么open吗？

谢忱看到我红了脸，以为我害羞，便放开我的手，说：“你好好考虑一下？”

“好。”我觉得我整个人都要蒸发了，胡乱答应了一通，飞快地下车走人。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

为什么？怎么会这样？

谢忱这人是有什么魔力吗？我他妈才和他吃了一顿饭，怎么就被他搞得停止思考了？白子熙，你有点出息！

[1]出自You Want It Darker - Leonard Cohen。

**林旸**

_白子熙先生：_

_兹事两则如下。_

_一是经内部协商后，我们决议将排练室处砖墙改为玻璃幕墙。如可继续商榷，再增加一个_ _chief officer_ _办公室是否可为？烦请多加思量。_

_二是搬入新地点前，我司将举办派对加以庆祝，若白先生愿意前来，可携带人员参与；获取肯定答复后将尽快告知时间地点。_

_望在一个工作日内回函。_

_此致敬上。_

_L._

“阿旸，别吃得那么狼狈。”

“我饿了。”我亲爱的母亲总是喜欢做出一些超出我控制范围的事，比如把家庭聚餐的地点定在只允许正装进入的高级餐厅，于是我被迫提前下班回家，费了不少功夫才从衣柜的角落把合适的衣服找出来。说实话，穿上一套几年前的西装是一件极其不舒服又诡异的事——镜子里如同站着一个外貌相同的陌生人。

林姮慢条斯理地用银刀子切开她面前的西冷牛排：“把自己塞进这身不合穿的衣服肯定花了他不少力气，妈，你别跟哥哥计较。”

“作为anti-suit gang的一员，我强烈谴责这种指定着装的行为。”我白了林姮一眼。这两个女人就是我生命中最无法预测的自变量，不稳定的值域和对应法则令人抓狂。母亲听后微微一笑：“高中毕业典礼上的衣服不合穿了也正常。姮儿，有空带你哥到萨维尔街去一趟，年轻人总要有一套能应对重要场合的正装。”

“我没空专门为了一套衣服跑到英国去。”

“我不要为这个穿着品味糟糕的人服务。”

母亲无奈地对着异口同声反对的我们叹了口气，“你们该给自己放个假了。”

无法欺骗时，沉默也是一种拒绝的伪装。我和林姮再次达成共识，默默低下头跟碟子里的牛排较劲，偶尔提起一些生活琐事岔开话题——但我们永远不会在母亲面前谈论彼此的工作，因为我们只需要装作那些精致的菜肴，人模狗样地摆在餐桌周围，让我们关心的人快乐，而不需要告诉她为了制作这些根本吃不饱的玩意到底耗费了多少心血。

晚餐结束后，母亲先行回去，而林姮把我带到了某个我不了解的时装屋；事实上我不了解它们中的任何一个。柜台人员拿来一套又一套西服往我身上比划，然后林姮指挥我换上某几套，等我从试衣间出来后继续重复这个流程。

这场景似曾相识；我不可避免的想起那个下午，逐渐心烦气躁：“这些黑色、黑色和黑色的衣服到底有什么区别，多几个扣子和少几个扣子不都差不多。你挑够没有。”

“没有，但如果我不能尽快给你挑出一套合适的衣服，我相信妈妈真的会想尽办法把我们打包去英国。我最近很忙，有个新的策划案在做前期的筹备工作，我不能离开G市，所以你乖乖合作就是在节省我们的时间。今天是周末，爸妈还在那个你再也不愿意回去的家里等我回去陪他们。”林姮扯出一个假笑，“你要是不喜欢黑色，我们可以考虑一下Emporio。”

“不用了，速战速决。我也很忙，公司最近要迁址，几个项目都在收尾，高层也在烦找CFO的事，每次被老麦拉去旁听他跟候选人扯皮都让我感到窒息。”

“噢？你们终于需要一个CFO了，可喜可贺，说明你们公司已经发展到你的半吊子室友应接不暇的地步。”林姮最后选定了一套肩线利落的黑色单排扣西服，“别再把你那套毕业纪念品穿出门。”

“谢谢提醒，不过我还是希望能早日通过一个将T恤和牛仔裤规定为正装的法律条例。”我看着她向我伸出的那只手摇头，“我不会为这身破衣服花一分钱，要不我们期待一下被打包上飞机去英国的那天。”

“我晚出生30分钟不是为了给你当保姆的。”

“我早出生30分钟也不是来给你当模特的。”

你看，事情总是向着可预料的方向发展：我们互相关心，我们为了在对方的生活中占据一席之地而加以控制，于是我们对彼此口不择言冷嘲热讽。这种奇怪的相处方式自我们懂事起就与我们共存，所以我们也深谙结局：各退一步，各取所需。

“一副墨镜换一套西服。”

“成交。”

我跟着她走到展柜前去，看林姮挑选商品像对待凯恩斯主义一样严谨认真——一样无趣。但这些花里胡哨的材料混合物还是比死板的西服好得多；我被一副仿飞机师防护镜设计的圆框墨镜吸引了视线：亮点是橘色镜片周围有一圈可以贴紧脸部的镜筒，立体而复古。

如果脑海里出现的佩戴人物不是白子熙，我可能还会说，“挺好玩的”。

但他“看”起来确实挺适合。

我回头朝跟在我们后面的女士示以微笑，暗示她我需要购买这副墨镜，并暗中观察林姮对她的“凯恩斯主义”推演逻辑到哪一步：毕竟反常行为不需要被察觉。

社交是一种为了避免社会性死亡的人物扮演游戏，很无聊，但必须参与。于是我给自己定了个规则，只在周六晚上浪费一个小时翻阅所谓的“好友动态”；善用屏蔽功能更能节省时间，毕竟周围人也不是什么活泼开朗外向的家伙：

老麦的动态里基本都是音乐链接和技术博客，偶尔发点乐队排练的日常。

肖肖最喜欢给她的两只英国短毛猫摄影；她给猫起名也是别出心裁，巧克力色金瞳的叫奥利奥，白色橙瞳的叫夹心，让人印象深刻。

阿陆不常参与这场游戏，偶尔发的都是些不配字的照片，除了有顾大小姐出现的部分我能猜到她想秀恩爱，其余全都表意不明。

林姮会伪装成正常人记录一些“有意义”的生活，内容堪称这一小时里最无聊的部分。

至于白子熙，他喜欢发食物；比如这周三他大概是去了某个昂贵的豪华餐厅享受晚餐，给每道菜都留了影，还配上了详细的文字描述。

我看着被我放到一旁的购物袋，思忖良久，存下林姮今晚分享的菜肴照片发给白子熙：“好吃。”

白子熙先是回复了我一个问号：“大晚上的，你找打吗？”

“我以为你喜欢？”

“我不喜欢只能看不能吃的！”

“如果你能接受正装入场我倒是能把餐厅地址发你，”我忍不住抱怨，“这种规定简直反人类。”

“有些甲方要求是比较特殊。慢着，你该不是遇上什么有奇怪癖好的人吧？”

屏幕上跳出的文字出乎意料，我不禁大笑：“你在对我想像什么？”

沉默片刻后，对方正在输入中：“你未免想象力过于丰富。我去睡觉了。”

活像只被踩到尾巴的猫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @不格列翁：  
> 有点意思的墨镜：  
> 


End file.
